The Sunday Club
by LastofDay'sHaven
Summary: It just a Prototype I just done sine grade 8, enjoy and R&R.


The Sunday Club

Danny, Ben, June, Kim, Jake, Betty, Dib and Mike were at the courtyard from Rosendale High School, Ben and Dib was playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on there laptops, Danny and Jake were chatting about their life, June and Kim were eating Frozen yogurt on the bench near a tree that gives shade and, Betty and Mike were talking, a text came, which ended there relationship "what irony". Just Then Jack comes up, this is his First day In Grade 8 and he is hoping that someone that can help with his assignment that his teacher said about Generation Y (and to show him around the school) He asked somebody

Jack: "Uh… Hello, can you help me with my work"

With luck on his hand, Danny answers him.

Danny: "Oh! You must be the new kid that had the 'bully incident'." He snickers, Jack Just glared at him.

Danny: "Hey, I'm just kidding, just to let you know; I'm Danny, Danny Fenton."

Jake: "Hey, Don't forget about me; Jake Long is the name, don't wear it out."

Danny: "And we are from the Sunday club."

Jack was in shock! He knew these Boys and girls from this club, principle Rotwood had warned all new students to avoid those guys, He heard myth that they set fire on science class and causes a flood at maths class.

Jack: "Oh M-my Gosh! You guy are at the club! Get outta there!"

Danny: "fat chance, that's what the problem is that Mr. Rotwood-"

Hans Rotwood: "That Principle Rotwood Dammit!"

Danny: "Whatever, that 'principle' Rotwood had complained about students, he was stereotyping me, my friends and there families including mine. I didn't do any thing except all of the families took action and demanded respect, which ended up putting me and my friends into Sunday school.

Jack: "you mean that you guys are being stereotyped by the principle"

Danny: "Yeah but not to long, Education of America had stopped Principle Rotwood and gave him a warning for discrimination"

Jack: "that's really awesome"

Danny: "so are we talking about the generation Y thing"

Jack: "Well yes"

Jake: "Ok let me start from the beginning, yo"

Generation Y is an advancement of technological style of life. It first starts out at the beginning with television was first made, the first man who was to broadcast the first message in his own words were "Hello and welcome to television" It was the baby boomers of technology

Danny then interrupts him "hey, let me have a say"

They now start to have a new entertainment like accessories for the TV like Video Cassette Recorder and Nintendo Entertainment System by then the TV evolved to colour

June and Kim noticed the two boys talking about Gen Y and decided to help the new kid

June "hey I just bought a mobile phone and this give me a good idea maybe I can tell you about its technological advancement"

TV was not the only one to have the high degree, mobile phones were not firstly invented, it was the home phone, now thanks to space travel, and we now have satellites, this introducing new technology such as cable TV and mobile phones.

Now it was Kim's turn

Now when that was created, it bought out the internet, it was first thought about in WWII

When Ben and Dib were playing online, some newbie on the game killed there game character with 3rd party software, Ben and Dib, Outraged about it, log off on the internet and decide to chat about what the group is talking about.

Dib: "So, what are we talking about?"

Jake: "Generation Y 'D"

Ben: "Ok, let me chat"

When the computer was created, everybody were amazed, they didn't have CD they had floppy disk, now we have memory sticks and many, many hardware and software

Dib: "let me have a say, please"

The first video game console was the Atlas, they use only video cassette, hence 'video'. The game were only 2D, by now they are 3D and have lot of texture and features

Betty, by now, decided to help, Mike followed.

Even now, developer is now getting new idea for application and appliance for the Generation Y even as we speak, Robot, Hover cars and more. Who know what the future hold?

Betty: "So, What do you think?"

Jack: "I think that the best, Thank Guys"

Danny: "don't mend it, are you ready for a tour"

Jack: "You bet! Is it too late to join you guys?"

Jake: "Hey, It not too late to join, Welcome to the club"

Jack, who is glad, follows the club

"So that how that it happen, joys above the boy, light shined on him on the first day on school", Mr. Lancer said to Sun Park when he looking at the window with a view of the courtyard "Mr. Lancer, I didn't know you are like a philosopher" said Sun, the 8th Graded teacher "well, I get my inspiration" he said, he get his coffee from the make, he spat it out "Moby Dick! My coffee cold" just then, Principle Rotwood came in and said, "good morning teacher, I see that you coffee is cold, So no coffee for a month! Until it is replace or repair"

Mr. Lancer said in anger "You German loser!"

A Fight ensued

The End


End file.
